Té con Whiskey
by HoshiNoTsuya
Summary: Naruto por fin va a confesar sus sentimientos por Hinata, y Sasuke decide hacerse a un lado porque es un buen amigo… Mañana, Sasuke será un buen amigo a partir de mañana. Esta noche tiene que visitar a Hinata. Besos sin llegar a lime. One-shot. SasuHina.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El presente escrito es sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión.

.

.

.

 **Té con Whiskey**

Los tres eran amigos. Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata eran amigos de la infancia. La vida había dado muchos giros y entre tanto ir y venir se habían acercado. Sasuke era el frío. Hinata era la dulce. Naruto era el simpático. Eran tan diferentes que de cierta forma eran compatibles también. Naruto y Hinata eran un par de ingenuos inocentes. Sasuke sabía lo que era la inmundicia, ellos lo ayudaron a no perderse en su odio, a no destruirse en su camino hacia la venganza. Él se encargaba de que se mantuvieran ingenuos e inocentes.

Lo habían ayudado a volverse fuerte.

Los dos eran su lugar soleado. Su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga. Compañeros en la victoria y en la derrota. Eran sus incondicionales.

Hasta que Hinata creció y se dieron cuenta de que era hermosa. Cuando fue inevitable dejar de verla como amiga y no pudieron dejar de verla como mujer. Hasta que el tonto de Naruto se confundió y actuó extraño y no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo cuando ella estaba ahí. Hasta que Sasuke lo ayudó a darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Lo sabía porque él se sentía igual.

Hinata era amable, respetuosa y educada; pero había algo en ella, algo que siempre la había hecho destacar a sus ojos. Era el tipo de persona que lo entregaba todo sin pedir nada a cambio, que se esforzaba y se exigía a sí misma hasta el borde de lo absurdo; que seguía sonriendo y la mierda a su alrededor no la ensuciaba. Era el tipo de mujer que brillaba en la adversidad.

Hinata también era el tipo de persona que amaba demasiado. Por eso llevaba años sintiéndose confundido. Hinata lo hacía sentir especial, y a Naruto también. No era como las otras chicas que lo deseaban por su talento, ni sus hazañas, ni su físico. Ella sabía bien todo lo podrido que estaba por dentro. Hinata lo aceptaba. El problema era que Hinata también aceptaba al resto del mundo, y hacía sentir especiales a todos a su alrededor. Ese era su talento. Y la perdición de Sasuke.

Hinata Hyuuga no sabía decir _no_. Sasuke y Naruto se habían beneficiado de eso todas sus vidas, en su amistad no había límites, si ellos querían abrazarla, lo hacían; si querían tomarla de la mano, lo hacían; si querían meterse a su departamento y dormir la siesta en el sillón de la sala, lo hacían. Ella nunca los rechazaba. Eran Naruto y Sasuke los que ponían los límites. Al principio se engañaron ellos solos, dijeron "Hinata es como familia", "no pasa nada", "es sólo un abrazo", "eso no fue una caricia". Así la convencieron de que estaba _a salvo_ con ellos, así lograron que ella bajara la guardia con ellos, hasta que pasó tanto tiempo que Hinata dejó de tener consciencia que ellos dos eran hombres. Que tenían _deseos_.

Hasta que estuvieron tan encariñados con ella que ya no podían parar. Que comenzaron a querer más.

Hinata los quería igual a los dos. No amaba a ninguno más que al otro. Hinata seguramente sería del primero que se lo propusiera.

Sasuke los quería igual a los dos.

Acababa de ver a Naruto en el bar, el rubio era un caos, le dijo que se estaba volviendo loco porque _sentía cosas_ que _estaban mal_ , porque era injusto _desearla_ , porque a Hinata ningún hombre debería de despojarla del aire angelical a su alrededor. Porque Hinata debía mantenerse pura siempre, para que las personas dañadas como ellos tuvieran algo qué admirar. Algo en las alturas para contemplar desde el lodo. Algo divino e inalcanzable que les recordara las cosas hermosas en el mundo.

Sasuke le dijo que lo intentara, que le dijera que la quería así como los hombres quieren a las mujeres. Naruto no estaba seguro. Pero Sasuke lo conocía bien, y lo vio en sus ojos: estaba total y completamente enamorado de la chica.

Así como él lo estaba.

Naruto dijo que la invitaría a salir al día siguiente. Que se lo diría entonces. Siguieron bebiendo y se despidieron con una sonrisa.

Sasuke estaba dispuesto a ser un buen amigo, y se haría a un lado. Comenzaría a hacer eso al día siguiente. Vio su reloj y era medianoche. Estaba de pie ante una puerta que no era la suya pero que conocía todavía mejor. Conocía tan bien a Hinata, que sabía exactamente qué le gustaba hacer los viernes por la noche, y estaba seguro de que si tocaba el timbre, iba a salir a atender la puerta. Así que eso hizo.

Un minuto después escuchó que el cerrojo se corría y la puerta se abrió, Hinata lo miraba preocupada, todavía no se había puesto la pijama y traía un modesto vestido de algodón color lavanda, con las pantuflas de conejo que él y Naruto le regalaron en alguna ocasión.

–Hola. –Dijo él. Asintió cuando no notó nada apremiante en su voz, le regresó el saludo y caminó de regreso al interior de su departamento, que él se metiera y cerrara la puerta.

La luz de la sala estaba encendida, y Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio la taza de té medio vacía y un libro sobre la mesa de centro. Eso era lo que Hinata hacía los viernes por la noche, si el libro era bueno, a veces se quedaba despierta hasta la mañana siguiente. Era una jovencita que vivía intensamente.

Hinata ya volvía de la cocina con un vaso de agua, Sasuke y Naruto solían agarrar lo que ellos quisieran de su cocina, pero Hinata aún tenía ese tipo de cortesías con ellos. Té, jugo, limonada, café, la oferta dependía de la ocasión. Agua era lo que llevaba si iban a verla después de haber ido al bar.

Sasuke estaba de pie en la sala. Ella le acercó el vaso y él lo puso en la mesa de centro, sí tenía sed, pero no podría saciarla con agua. La abrazó. Enterró su rostro en su cuello, ella siempre olía a jazmín.

–¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó ella en su oído con su voz suave. Sasuke se estremeció. Ella comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda. Hinata era buena consolando personas, siempre que él y Naruto estaban a punto de romperse, ella lo evitaba. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que iba a pedir de ella, inocente y confiada, como siempre.

No contestó. Hinata dejó una mano tras su hombro y la otra la movió hasta acariciar su cabello, como si consolara a un niño, siempre funcionaba con él. _Estoy aquí_. Murmuró ella con su voz que le infundía paz. _No pasa nada. Aquí estoy_. _Todo está bien_. Esas eran sus palabras mágicas, las que evitaban que se cayera a pedazos. Sasuke la abrazó con más fuerza, se aferró a ella, era tan pequeña, y seguramente le estaba haciendo daño, pero ella ni se quejó, ni se apartó. Los consentía demasiado.

Sasuke los quería igual a los dos… pero la deseaba a ella.

Comenzó a deslizar sus manos recorriendo su espalda, relajó su agarre y con la mano libre acarició su rostro, su piel era tan suave, la vio a los ojos y vio una pregunta, no quería contestarla, así que se fijó en sus labios, pequeños y carnosos, como de muñeca, parecían suaves…

–Sasuke-kun. –En su voz había un recordatorio de la realidad, ya se había dado cuenta de que no la estaba tocando con la castidad acostumbrada. Ya había notado su deseo. Lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Sasuke apoyó su frente contra la suya y cerró los ojos, buscando autocontrol.

–Sólo Sasuke. –Pidió. Por una vez quería escuchar su nombre de sus labios sin honoríficos. –Sólo por hoy… sólo un momento. Por favor. –Hinata le había enseñado a pedir las cosas por favor.

–Sasuke. –Repitió ella, complaciéndolo.

–Gracias. –Esa palabra también se la había enseñado ella.

Se acercó hasta depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios cerrados, uno más, quería una respuesta.

–Mueve tus labios. –Suplicó.

–No sé cómo. –Dijo ella.

Porque nadie la había besado nunca. Sasuke era el primer bastardo en armarse de valor para hacerlo.

–Sigue a los míos. –Instruyó él.

–Sasuke. –Esa era otra vez la voz para regresarlo a la realidad.

–Necesito esto… no haré nada más, lo prometo.

Cuando rozó sus labios, ella los rozó también.

–Gracias. –Dijo él, sin separarse, el tacto de Hinata era infinitamente inocente, con cariño, pero desprovisto de deseo. Había tantas cosas que tenía que aprender, tantas cosas que tenía que sentir, tanto placer que tenía que experimentar. Pero nada de eso sería con él, habría de vivir esas cosas con un hombre mejor, uno que fuese amable y la hiciera reír todo el tiempo.

–Sabes a whiskey. –Dijo ella. Ella sabía a té de fresas y mango. Dulce y exótica.

–No bebo otra cosa. –Dijo él. En las raras ocasiones en las que Hinata consumía alcohol, sólo tomaba whiskey en las rocas, era un gusto un tanto masculino a su parecer. Antes de que ella delimitara sus preferencias al respecto, Sasuke habría apostado que se decantaría por vinos dulces o rosados. Pero no. Hinata prefería el whiskey. Y desde entonces, él también.

Hinata separó sus labios, iba a decir algo, pero él aprovechó para besarla otra vez, que sintiera la extensión de su hambre por ella, su lengua comenzó a explorarla y Hinata jadeó ante la sorpresa de la invasión, a Sasuke lo deleitó ese sonido. Hinata no podía seguirle el ritmo, así que tuvo que moderarse, necesitaba que ella disfrutase esto tanto como él, con el cambio hubo otro gemido, pero esta vez fue un suspiro de placer, Sasuke se sintió dichoso. Sintió que una mano de Hinata se aferraba sobre su pecho a la tela de su camisa, buscando estabilidad. Al menos estaba obteniendo una respuesta de ella. Sin dejar de besarla se dejó caer en el sillón individual que estaba tras de él, y sujetó a Hinata sin permitirle interrumpir el contacto de sus labios, la acomodó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Sus labios ahogaron otro sonido de sorpresa de su parte por el cambio de posición. Su lengua no quería salir de ahí, pero tenían que respirar. Sasuke rompió el beso y la abrazó otra vez.

Hinata respiraba agitadamente. Y estaba adorablemente sonrojada, pero en sus ojos sólo había sorpresa, no esperaba que él quisiera hacer esas cosas con ella. A Sasuke le dolió el no encontrar deseo.

–Dime si soy el primero que hace esto contigo. –Suplicó. Al menos tenía que quedarle eso.

–Sí… –Dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

–Dime si te gustó. –Usó el mismo tono de voz, entre suplicante y temeroso de su respuesta. Sólo a ella podía suplicarle algo. Ella no respondió. Sasuke enterró su rostro en su cuello y comenzó a besarla ahí. Hinata suspiró.

–Ah. –Gimió cuando la mordió con suavidad, Sasuke cuidó no dejar marcas. Siguió besándola hasta llegar a su rostro otra vez.

–Dime si te gustó. –Repitió, Hinata estaba confundida.

–No sé. –Confesó y se mordió el labio inferior. Hinata lo veía a los ojos, pero a él ese gesto con sus labios lo estaba distrayendo mucho.

–Hinata. –Su nombre fue apenas un suspiro en sus labios.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez ya no la tomó tan de sorpresa. Por reflejo separó los labios y Sasuke la invadió de nuevo. Sasuke apretó más su cuerpo contra el suyo, era dolorosamente consciente de sus pechos contra el suyo y de sus piernas separadas casi abrazando sus costados. Hinata gimió otra vez, sus sonidos eran música para sus oídos, él profundizó más el beso y obtuvo más de esos. Comenzó a dudar si en verdad esto sería lo único que le haría, y tuvo que parar para recuperar el control sobre sí mismo.

Hinata seguía tan sonrojada como antes y estaba jadeando un poco por la falta de aire. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y un poco hinchados por las atenciones que él les había dado. Sasuke la recostó sobre su pecho. Que escuchara la velocidad con la que su corazón latía, el desastre que tenía por dentro…

–¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó ella, y por su tono, estaba perdida y no tenía ni idea.

–Dime si te gustó. –Volvió a pedir él. Tenía que haberle gustado. A él su contacto lo había llevado del infierno al cielo en un segundo.

Ella no contestó y Sasuke perdió el control. La levantó de su pecho con facilidad y antes de que ella pudiera registrar qué estaba pasando él ya tenía sus labios sobre los suyos y su lengua en su nuevo lugar favorito. Ella tardó un instante en reaccionar. La besó con desesperación. Esta vez sus manos no se quedaron quietas y vagaron libres por su cabeza, su espalda y sus piernas, la falda del vestido se le había subido hasta medio muslo por lo que tenía más para acariciar, el vestido era el límite, sus manos no llegarían a lo que alcanzaba a cubrir. Hinata ya era toda gemidos y suspiros otra vez. La lengua de la chica ya estaba danzando al ritmo que Sasuke marcaba. Siempre había aprendido rápido. Sasuke se permitió perderse en el momento, la mujer que amaba estaba encima de él, sobre sus brazos, suspirando sonidos de placer a causa de él. Él no dejaba de suspirar su nombre en cada oportunidad. No le estaba haciendo ni remotamente todo lo que deseaba hacerle, pero esta vez, como siempre, el límite lo trazaría él. Poco a poco fue cambiando el ritmo otra vez, su hambre y su deseo se transformaron en cariño y devoción. Y luego rompió el contacto. Sus labios ya la extrañaban.

Había algo inocente en ella todavía, tres besos no bastarían para quitárselo. Sasuke pensó que era lo mejor. Esa pureza era algo que amaba de ella.

–Dime si te gustó. –No se lo preguntaría nuevamente. Esta vez sus ojos estaban diferentes, más oscuros, nublados por las sensaciones que acababa de provocar en ella.

–Sí me gustó. –Hinata pareció sorprenderse del sonido de su propia voz, era tan inocente. Sasuke sonrió, satisfecho, aliviado, pleno. Volvió a hacer que su cabeza reposara en su pecho y se dedicó a que sus dedos se deslizaran por su cabello, sedoso y largo.

–No estoy borracho. –Aclaró, por aquello del whiskey. –Y no tienes idea de lo mucho que necesitaba esto... Eres lo mejor de mi vida. Gracias por eso.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Listo, estaba hecho. No podía decirle que la amaba, porque eso sería jugar sucio y sería un mal amigo. Esto era todo a lo que podía aspirar con Hinata. No se atrevería a llegar a más por miedo a arruinar lo único bueno que había en su vida: su amistad con ella y Naruto. Hinata merecía estar con alguien que no tuviera ese tipo de miedos. Sasuke se dijo que esto era suficiente, y recordaría cada glorioso segundo por el resto de su vida. Era más de lo que merecía.

–Sasuke, ¿ya estás mejor? –Preguntó ella, todavía usando su pecho de almohada. Su voz ya era tan suave como siempre.

–Como nuevo. –Dijo después de un suspiro.

Se quedaron así un buen rato. Sasuke se levantó, la abrazó otra vez y le dio las gracias. Esta vez como el buen amigo que sería por siempre. Sintió alivio de que el cambio en su actitud no pasara desapercibido para la joven y nuevamente se había relajado en su presencia. Hinata olvidaba muy pronto que todos eran lobos.

Hinata lo acompañó a la puerta y antes de irse, él depositó un suave beso en su frente. Ella sonrió un poco por el gesto fraternal de cariño. Volvió a llamarlo _Sasuke-kun_. Sasuke asintió.

Lo que fuera que acababa de pasar, fue sólo un momento que él había pedido. Hinata no era una fácil. Hinata amaba demasiado y en ese momento, hizo lo que creyó que debía hacer para que él no se derrumbara, nadie en todo el mundo lo comprendía mejor que ella, ni siquiera Naruto. Era lo que él necesitaba. Era lo que todos necesitaban. Así era ella.

Por eso la amaba.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora**

Pues son las cuatro de la mañana y esto andaba dando vueltas en mi mente. Tuve que escribirlo. Estoy trabajando en otra historia, que amo mucho y no está publicada, sucede que estoy en un lío porque me gusta lo que estoy haciendo con ella y siento que podría arruinarla si pongo alguna pareja. Es una historia tan caprichosa que a ratos digo: "Tiene que ser NaruHina", a ratos es "No, esto es un SasuHina", y a momentos es "Quiero que sea KakaHina". **El punto es que muchos de los elementos aquí mostrados tienen algo en común con esa historia, por lo que este one-shot podría considerarse como un** _ **spin-off**_. La parte de que los tres son amigos. La parte del lugar soleado. La parte de las _palabras mágicas_. Un poco en la actitud de Hinata aunque para nada tan extrema como aquí (favor de recordar que este escrito está basado en la perspectiva de Sasuke, vemos lo que queremos, y es bien fácil idealizar a las personas que amamos). Y la inevitable parte en la que alguien tendrá que hacerse a un lado (todavía no sé quién). El punto es que de repente se me ocurrió esto, fui poseída por el espíritu de un Sasuke melancólico y resignado; y como no cabe en la otra historia y no pienso que llegue a encajar nunca, pero creo que merece una oportunidad, así que por eso lo hice una historia aparte. Me gustó como ha quedado.

¿Alguien tiene algún consejo sobre mi dilema?

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
